Chloe Chishiki
Backstory Oichi was born as a daughter to the Chishiki royalty, the leaders of the Shengming de Yaolan. With her birth so close to the youngest male of the Emperor, Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge, it was a bit of concern to make it a holiday but it was made one as tradition. Usually it was celebrated more to look forward to the higher festivities on the 22nd. At the time being the youngest of the daughters of the clan, Oichi was shy and would try to hide behind her older brothers when dealing with adults. She even would follow her older brother Tsuchimikado out on his adventurers outside of the palace. Eventually she would become an older sister as her younger sister Rouko was born when Oichi was 6 years old. Oichi loved her younger sister and watched over her and played with her. While not hiding from the adults or playing with her brother or sister, Oichi was studying and being taught many things. She had the normal retinue of tutors and trainers to teach her about the known world, their language, history, keep her in fit physical shape, and generally groom her for adulthood. The lessons Oichi liked the most were the magic lessons. Even though she didn't show much aptitude in wizardy she showed a bit in sorcerery but the teacher said she would need to discover her talents in that field on her own if she wished to pursue it. Though by that time it was too late for Oichi to continue her study of magic. When she was at the age of 15, the Kuchiku clan declared its name and intent to rebel against the Chishiki clan. Over the next 3 years the war would rage on and Oichi would work to try and help however she could, learning to smith weapons under a great master sword smith. After he heard of the fall of her lord father the Emperor, the smith took Oichi with him to the boats that would eventually land in Saishu. Oichi did not want to go, fearing the fate of her older brother and younger sister but she relented if anything to keep a bit of hope for her people alive. Once on the boats the smith gave Oichi a mask and said to think of any other appearance than her current one. Thinking had, Oichi's appearance changed from that of a young 15 year old girl to that of a muscular male. The smith told her to hold that appearance while they were in Saishu and to never show her true appearance again, for the agents of the Kuchiku clan might have infiltrated their ranks. Find the change odd, as it was a magical illusion and not a physical change, Oichi reluctantly agreed. When the boats landed at Saishu, the survivors were welcomed entirely by the current residents and the expansion began as the boats were dismantled and their materials used to build more houses. Oichi, under the guise of being the grandson of the smith, assisted in the efforts to create a new life. She would train with the local samurai to learn the ways of the blade and master it. Years would pass and the elderly smith only 4 years later was on his nearing the end of his days. Before he died he wanted to oversee his fake grandson forge their own blade. It took much practice and effort but eventually through an almost ritualistic process, Oichi made a katana out of mithril. Proud of her work she looked to the master smith who smiled and collapsed in front of her. Finally on his death bed he instructed Oichi to retrieve a blade from a hidden location in their house. He told her that the blade was a powerful blade forged by his ancestor. If she should bond with it, it will lose some of its power but will be able to regain it with effort. Should she require more power once she restores the blade, their was another sword of even greater power. Forged by the master of his ancestor, the blade was said to be a blade of good and that it could never harm an innocent. On that day the man who cared for her as his own grandchild passed. Gripping the sword she used the hat to revert back to her appearance that she hadn't assumed for several years and gave him a silent burial. Since the smith was gone she decided that she would no longer pose as his grandson and instead changed her appearance just slightly. making her hair the color of the sun and putting it in a dual ponytail hair style. When she returned to the village they were suspicious of the new person but she claimed she was previously the grandson of the smith who wanted to hide her unusual appearance so that she could continue to be his student in the new land. With the proof being the two swords, one forged by the grandson and the smith's ancestral sword, her story was accepted. She adopted the name Chloe as her new persona that she will use until she can reveal her true identity. Over the next year she would research how she could possibly find the other sword or enhance the sword bestowed upon her. In that time she learned of a city far away that was connected to a much vaster world. All she had to do was find a way to get their and she could travel the world easily looking for leads on the other sword or enhancing her own abilities to eventually return and reveal her true identity. Chapter 1 While she found no leads to the other sword, she did manage to enhance the blade she was given just a bit. Its inner nature made it tend to draw blood easier and leave nasty wounds though. She did a bit of adventuring in that time during the Orc war. Soon before the White Orc fell and the war ended, the adventurers of Saishu were called together for an important meeting. That meeting turned out to be an ambush by the Oni Emperor's forces, the Daughters of Death. Oichi did what she could but she was not used to fighting in her natural form that she had taken for that gathering. Tsuchimikado came to save the day but was temporarily captured by the Daughters of Death. Oichi stayed with her true guise for a time until she could finally rejoin her homeland and people. Chapter 2 Having begun the war against the Oni Emperor, Oichi participated in whatever way she could. She was not among the larger powered adventurers to be on the forefront of the war, but she did assist in the smaller areas. As an adventurer she took on the guise of a fully armored samurai named Yoroi Ken for a while so that she would not cause any sort of uproar with who she was or get targeted and used as a hostage, though she eventually dropped the guise as it was no longer needed near the end of the war. She could not save her older brother who was corrupted by the Oni and became the Oni Emperor, she could not even save most of her city as Jiyu was sent into ruins by the tyrant Mango. With the war over and her people saved, she left the story into obscurity. Chapter 3 Oichi left the story of the wold and went on her own quest to find herself. She retook on the guise of Chloe for this as Oichi's time was done, and she no longer knew who she was. While she went through many troubles, she never really gained any valuable experiences from it. Lost to the world she eventually stumbled into Strauv and met her new friend Leah where she began to rejoin the story of the world and what lies ahead. Appearance Her natural appearance is that of a decently attractive young adult with straight black hair covering her face denoting her naturally shy personality that she hides and overcomes. Through the time in the war effort she gained more confidence in herself and allowed her attractive form to shine with it. The hair was swept from her face and she was able to truly express her martial prowess even in her natural appearance. The everyday appearance she uses is that of a young adult with the same proportions as her except the hair is swept from her face, tided back into twin tails, and colored that of a golden blonde. She wears colorful clothing and fake cat ears that she never removes denoting her cheery attitude and positive outlook. If you have true seeing it will reveal that her hair is black, and her face covered by a wooden mask. While in this form she is generally more outgoing and happier, almost as if she just tries to be her real self in a more relaxed state in this form. The male appearance she almost never takes is that of a masked samurai wearing no armor. Shirtless with a muscular build and long spikey black hair, his appearance gives of an aura of bloodlust and cruel determination. Those who pierce the illusion see that his hair is straight instead of spikey, and that he is a shirtless woman in fact with a murderous aura around her. The face is covered by a wood mask with a blank stare on it. Personality Chloe's personality is broken and skewed from loss and fear more is lost than she realizes. While she adopts the more social appearance she is happy, bubbly, and cheery. Her positive outlook and upbeat attitude and uplifting to those around her and she strives to work with others. In combat she defends her friends and defeats her enemies. She enjoys a challenge but she will still try and survive if confronted with death. While within her more offensive appearance she is cool, seething with hatred, and bloodthirsty. He appears to be someone who would cut down a weaker person for looking at him the wrong way or simply because they existed. Working with others can be a struggle but he will do so if he needs to. He seeks out more powerful foes to fight and test his blade against. If she should ever reveal her true self then she is naturally a shy girl who does enjoy some thrills with those she is comfortable with. She loves her people and her country above all else, and her siblings second, everything else is not nearly as important. Not wanting to harm or offend others she generally leaves the confrontations to those stronger than her but will deal with them if she has to, stepping up to the challenge. While she has improved her personality still seems anchored to what form she is in. While as Chloe she may is still bubbly and happy, but has evolved more to be able to express more emotions like sadness and sorrow while still within the bright form. Likewise her true form has gained confidence and has become more happy and courageous. Friends Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge: Her older brother that she was close to when they were younger and played together. She looked up to him and worries for his survival with the destruction of the palace and fall of many of her other siblings. Shirou: Her younger sister that she adores and cares for. With Oichi's sibling being only 6 years old when the war broke out, she fears the worst and would be overjoyed to find her again. Leah Targoth: Her first friend she made since returning to the world from wandering. Perhaps there is more there than just a friendship, but she is still learning about her new friend and who she really is. Enemies any Kuchiku Aspirations Return to her people with enough power to rally and lead them back to their homeland. Completed Become a master of the blade and the art of swordcraft. Find something or someone to protect. Category:Player Characters